1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid filter enhancement, and particularly to apparatus and methods for applying a magnetic field to the disposable, cylindrical automotive oil and fuel filters and the industrial equivalent.
2. Prior Art
Much of the minute abrasive alloy particles less than 20 to 30 microns produced by wear in engines or other machine apparatus are removed from the immediate site of production by lubrication oil only. They are reintroduced in the lubrication system as the oil is recycled and reapplied onto the site. Fine particles prevent the oil film from properly lubricating moving parts, causing friction and premature engine wear, Most often the lubrication fluid is filtered through a paper, fiber or equivalent filter, such as disposable screw-on canister filters, before being recycled through the lubrication system. The same filtering principle is often applied to liquid fuels such as gasoline, diesel fuel, petroleum and the like fluids that carry metallic particles collected from metallic pipelines or storage tanks. However, economically feasible or practical filters have little or no effectiveness for the smaller particles, especially minute abrasive metal particles Providing a filter or filter system with sufficiently fine filtration would be excessively costly and/or excessively impede the fluid flow, and thus be unacceptable for the majority of the applications.
Attempts to enhance the filtration of canister type filters have included introduction of various configuration of magnetic structures that are either housed in a holding element which in turn are installed at factory level inside the filter canister or are installed/attached outside the filter canister. For externally located magnetic filters, one or plural magnetic elements are brought in contact axially or radially outside the filter canister, some by strap means, others by slip fit cup means. While these magnetic filters have been generally satisfactory for their intended purpose, they have been characterized by certain drawbacks in that the magnetic force of the magnet is not only employed for attracting magnetic particles contained in the lubricating oil, but also for holding the cup or other attachment means on the filter canister resulting in the magnetic field to be shunted by the steel housing. Other drawbacks associated with these external attachments are their high cost and their potential liability of dislodgment as well as producing holes in the canisters as a result of continuous vibration.
However, the previously known internal magnetic structures typically require factory inclusion of a magnet in a canister filter. Except for magnetic drain plugs, no prior art magnetic filtering structure has made available to the non-skilled vehicle operator an inexpensive, affordable and reliable apparatus and method for turning instantly an ordinary oil filter into a super magnetic filter by a simple act of inserting manually a magnet element inside the chamber of a filter, without requiring any attachments or any additional skills, tools or other factory related operations.
Furthermore, the heretofore employed magnetic filters have been constructed and arranged to be attached only to oil filter canisters and not to other housings on the internal combustion engine containing fluid, such as the transmission housing or to other forms of fuel filters.
Finally, no previously known art has made available an insertable dis-attached disposable, ready-to-install, ready-to-use, magnetic filter that is universally adaptable to all size and types of filters with the added benefit of keeping the recycled lubricating oil or the flowing fuel in direct contact with the magnetic element without interfering with the oil or fuel flow. Additionally, the device of the invention can be optionally re-usable.
Filters incorporating magnetic elements for the purpose of capturing ferromagnetic particles too small to be captured by the filtering elements are shown in the following patents:
Except for magnetic drain plugs, none of the prior art apparatus for removing cost-effectively small ferromagnetic particles from lubricating oil or fuel are known to be commercially successful or on the market today. One of the primary reasons for this lack of success is believed to be that the cost of the filters incorporating the magnetic means could not be justified in terms of tangible evidence of the economic benefits of using them. Therefore, the problem leading to the subject invention was to provide a filtering apparatus which effectively captures small ferromagnetic particles in lubricants and liquid fuels and which does so at less cost than the known prior art apparatus provided for that purpose,
To overcome the disadvantages experienced in heretofore employed magnetic filters, the magnetic filter of the present invention has been devised to be very inexpensive, dis-attached, easily insertable inside a filter caniser or a transmission housing without requiring any skill or tools.
The preferred embodiment of the magnetic filtering device of the present invention comprises a stand-alone, dis-attached, magnetically self-adhering, elongated magnet element which is inserted into the inner chamber of an oil filter housing,
The enhanced filtration method and apparatus according to the present invention applies a bipolar magnetic field to the inner surface of the filter housing with a substantially axially located magnet pole disposed about and along the inner surface of the filter housing, thereby magnetically energizing the lubrication fluid path within the filter housing. When used in oil filters, the magnetic energization is sufficiently intense to efficiently attract minute ferrous micro particles to the inner surface of the filter housing in direct contact with the magnetic field, and remain there attracted directly to the magnet surface, as the fluid proceeds through the lubrication system, returning to the site effectively and economically filtered. Similarly, when used in liquid fuel filters, fuel in the inlet line, flows over the magnetic filtering device which attracts minute ferrous micro particles to the inner surface of the filter housing in direct contact with the magnetic field, and remain there, as the fuel proceeds through the fuel line to a carburator or to a fuel injector.
The preferred embodiment of the magnetic filtering device is an easily manufactured monolithic part, inexpensive and easily installable in virtually every oil or fuel filtering device for the removal from lubrication oil and liquid fuels of the minute abrasive alloy particles produced by wear in engines, by corrosion in fuel lines and tanks, or particles entrained in other machine apparatus.
Whether hand inserted in an oil or fuel filter canister by an amateur consumer or a professional mechanic, the device can achieve heretoforth achievable successful results in removing abrasive particles from lubrication oil and from fuel lines.
Such an ability is especially helpful for filter canisters that have no factory installed filtering magnets, which constitute virtually all available filters on the market. The person desiring to turn an ordinary filter into an improved magnetic filter is thus able to transform the filter by simply griping the magnet between his fingers and hand insert it through the canister screw bore without requiring any tool. The inserted magnet self-clings instantly to the canister""s internal metallic walls, attracted to the walls by its own magnetic field, without requiring any additional attachment means.
The magnetic filter of the invention is designed to be so cost-effective that it can be economically disposed along with the disposable canister.
The magnetic filter of the invention is also re-usable after dis-attaching it from the canister inner chamber followed by a cleaning of the accumulated sludge and minute particles that have adhered unto it. There is no loss of magnetic field after re-use of the magnet.
The fuzzy nature of the ferrous accumulate tends to clump elements together which forms a tightly adhering gummy sludge on the magnet surface that serves to attract other non-ferrous particles such as silver, sodium, chromium, lead, copper, silicon (dirt and sand), aluminum, nickel, magnesium, carbon (soot and sludge as the result of combustion) and gold.
An object of this invention is to provide a device for removing magnetically attractable particles from engine lubricating oil and fuel lines.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device for removing non-ferrous particles that accumulate on the magnet surface as part of a tightly adhering gummy sludge.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device for attracting and holding magnetically attractable particles against the inner chamber of an oil or liquid fuel passageway to remove same from the oil or the liquid fuel.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device to supplement a pre-existing oil filter cartridge or canister in removing particles from lubricating oil and liquid fuels.
Yet, another object of this invention is to provide an easily installable and easily usable magnetic filter that is universally adaptable for installation inside the inner chamber of the majority of filter canisters available on the automotive and marine market.
Another object of this invention is to provide to the non-skilled person an inexpensive, affordable and reliable apparatus and method for turning instantly an ordinary oil filter into a super magnetic filter.
A further object of this invention is to provide an apparatus and a method that can easily and economically attract, capture and remove the micro-fine abrasive ferrous particles of less than 3 microns produced by wear in engines or other machine apparatus.
Additionally an object of this invention is to provide an apparatus and a method for extending an engine life and increase efficiency, thus improving fuel economy and horsepower.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.